Inesperada llegada
by Arreint1
Summary: Luego de una noche de borrachera en la que Yamuraiha y Sharrkan durmieron juntos, ella se entera de que esta esperando un hijo, no sabe como reaccionar, así que manteniendolo en secreto decide irse de Sindria, pero el Heliopat no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando lo descubra.
1. Chapter 1

**El pequeño secreto**

Era ya tarde, Yamuraiha se levantó con mucha dificultad, le dolía el cuerpo, y la cabeza. Observo a su alrededor, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, nada habitual en ella, se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban, y para su sorpresa, se encontró totalmente desnuda.

—¿Pero qué?

Se sentó sobre la cama, intentando recordar, la anoche anterior habían hecho una enorme fiesta en el reino, había bebido, pero no demasiado, o eso creía.

El desorden de su habitación le indicaba lo contrario.

Encontró las conchas que cubrían sus pechos en el suelo, junto a toda su ropa, cansada como estaba utilizo la magia para arreglar su habitación, ya averiguaría después que habría pasado, esperaba que nada malo. Y salió a hacer sus deberes.

Le sorprendió mucho no encontrarse con sharrkan entrenando, así que se aventuró a investigar.

—Hola Masrur, ¿y el problemático del espadachín donde esta?

El fanalis le miro como siempre, inexpresivo, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a la torre donde descansaban los generales.

—Sigue dormido —Dijo Masrur.

—Vaya, bueno es típico de ese vago, bueno gracias Masrur, con permiso

Masrur asintió con la cabeza, era lo más parecido a un saludo que tendría de él, Yamu se sentía un poco incomoda con el Fanalis, no se acostumbraba a su seriedad, pero sabía que Masrur hacía lo mejor que podía, además era su amigo, y compañero. Así que le dedico una amable sonrisa y se fue a practicar.

OoOoOoO

Sharrkan no pudo dormir en toda la mañana, a pesar de que anoche había tenido una de las peores borracheras de su vida. Estaba acostado con la ropa todavía puesta y sobre las sabanas, intentando pensar en que haría.

No se había despertado allí, en su habitación, no, de hecho cuando despertó, con resaca por cierto, estaba cómodamente acurrucado en el pecho de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino que era Yamuraiha.

La sangre se le helo cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos yacían desnudos en la cama, como pudo se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se vistió, no sabía si Yamu recordaba algo, o si no, lo único que pudo pensar fue en salir rápidamente de allí, por conservación propia.

_¿Y cómo se supone que paso?_

Intentaba recordar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, pero si estaba desnudo y en la cama de Yamuraiha, y si ella también estaba desnuda, no tenía que ser un genio para saber qué había pasado.

_¿Qué haría el rey Simbad en estos casos?_

Se preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño y sus dientes rechinaban, no podía recordar nada, pero sabía que había ocurrido y eso lo estaba matando.

No podía contarle a nadie, porque se metería en problemas y quedaría como un pervertido, pero tampoco podía guardárselo, Yamu hablaría, y si no lo hacía, el por su honor de hombre, tenía que hablar y pedirle perdón, o recibir su golpiza, lo que fuera.

Se levantó y se vistió, decidido a afrontar su responsabilidad.

Encontró a la bruja en el patio del palacio, estaba practicando unos de sus tantos hechizos, así que se acercó con cautela.

— Yamuraiha… —La llamó con voz titubeante, no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

—Perdona, pero no estoy de humor para discutir Sharrkan, me harías el favor de dejarme entrenar, mañana vienen un grupo de magos de Magnoshutatt, y necesito prepararme.

Sharrkan se molestó, una vena le resaltaba en la frente al tiempo en que apretaba los puños, él estaba tan preocupado por habla con ella, y ella lo mandaba al infierno de forma tan condescendiente.

_¡No señor!_

Se acercó a ella, pero la bruja decidió ignorarlo, así que hablo:

—Oye, necesito hablar contigo… sobre anoche

Yamurahia se volteó exaltada, su rostro reflejaba el pánico interior que la consumía, se apresuró a agarrar al espadachín por el cuello de su traje y lo jalo con fuerza.

—¡Ni una palabra, nunca!... ¿Entendido?

Sharkkan la miró confundido, ¿Acaso lo recordaba?, bueno eso era un alivio, pero una parte de él se sintió incomoda ante la petición de la chica, ¿Es que acaso quería dejar las cosas así, sin más, como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Él iba a protestar algo, pero al verla tan avergonzada decidió no hacerlo, ya que, de alguna forma, quizás fuese lo mejor, se suponía que se odiaban, así que mejor dejar las cosas así.

—Está bien —Agarró las manos de Yamu e hizo que le soltara— Ni una palabra —Luego sonrió de la forma más encantadora que sabía, y la soltó, para emprender su camino a su campo de entrenamiento.

Yamurahia lo vio alejarse sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

_Él sabe…_

Las piernas le temblaron ante el pensamiento, ¿Cómo podría Sharrkan saber lo que paso anoche? ¿Habría pasado algo con él? Era una buena e incómoda pregunta, pero él no estaba en la mañana en su habitación, así que eso la consolaba un poco, quizás fue solo testigo de algo, o se había ensuciado y la llevo a su recamara, donde le ayudo a desvestirse pero no a vestirse.

Cualquiera de las opciones le hacían sentir mucha vergüenza, tanto que no pudo continuar entrenando, así que se fue a la biblioteca, sería mejor intentar relajarse.


	2. La decisión mas difícil

**La decisión más difícil **

Yamurahia jamás imagino aquello, nunca lo espero, y menos así.

Hace algunos días comenzó a sentirse mal, cansada, mareada, con nauseas, y con extraños cambios de humor, que volvían locos a todos en Sindria, bueno, quizás exageraba, Jaffar la consolaba y ayudaba cuando entraba en aquellos trances de depresión o inseguridad, y lo agradecía, incluso habían mandado a Sharrkan a acompañar a Sinbad a los demás reinos de la alianza, todo para que ella descansara.

Spartos fue quien sugirió que quizás Yamu sufría mucho estrés, después de todo, la visita que tuvo de los magos de magnostadt se tornó bastante complicada con el espadachín rondándola siempre, Drakon se preocupó de que fuera alguna enfermedad, y Yamu también se preocupaba por ello, y dado que había pasado casi dos meses sin ver al espadachín, definitivamente no era estrés, lo que dejaba la enfermedad.

Y por buena o mala suerte, resulto que estaba perfectamente sana, pero no sola, ya que estaba esperando un bebe.

Cuando lo descubrió, gracias a su magia, casi grita, no sabía que se suponía que haría con eso, tenía pocos meses, así que podría evitar que naciera, pero la sola idea la enfureció, ¿Cómo pensar eso? No, ese niño no tenía la culpa de sus errores.

_¿Pero que se supone que haga?_

No podía decírselo a los demás, ¿Cómo tomarían la noticia?, ¿Cómo tomarían el hecho de que ni siquiera sabía quién era el padre?

Yamurahia se sentó sobre la cama, estaba cansada, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué haría?, ya había decidido que tendría al bebe, por supuesto, ¿Pero cuidarlo?, eso no podía hacerlo, era una general, no tenía una pareja y no sabía gran cosa de los niños, pero por otro lado era su hijo.

_Bueno, querías otro aprendiz ¿no?_

Era la otra opción un tanto más utópica, volver a magnostadt, y criar a su hijo allí, o criarlo en Sindria, pero temía lo que pensaran en ambos sitios, aunque también podría irse por un tiempo del reino, en lo que tenía al niño, y pensaba en que hacer, o podía mandarlo a estudiar a magnostadt, después de todo siendo su hijo debería ser un buen mago.

_Solo necesito tiempo_

Pensó y sonrió, luego acaricio su vientre, estaba ya un poco abultado.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien, perdóname si llegue a pensar… olvídalo —Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande— Serás un buen mago… o maga…

OoOoOoO

Por fin, después de casi dos meses fuera, volvían a casa.

Sharrkan estaba impaciente por volver a Sindria, quería ver a Yamuraiha, podía ser que detestara a la bruja, pero sus cambios de actitud en los últimos días le habían desconcertado, sobre todo por ese día en que en medio de una de sus usuales peleas la llamo "cara de pescado" y la susodicha se echó a llorar. Sharrkan se había sentido confundido todo el día.

No entendía porque había sido él y no Jaffar quien fue a acompañar al rey esta ocasión, bueno, sabía que alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar el reino, pero usualmente cuando llevaba a Hinaho, no iba él, sino Drakon o Jaffar, o Masrur, como fuera, por fin estaba en casa.

—Te veo ansioso —Comentó el rey.

—Un poco, tengo ganas de ir a ver a mis chicas —Exclamó el espadachín con una amplia sonrisa.

El rey se limitó a sonreír, y luego poso sus ojos en el puerto de Sindria, el también pensaba lo mismo que Sharrkan, era un alivio volver a casa.

Llegaron los tres y fueron cálidamente recibidos, los hijos del gigante Hinaho corrieron entre llantos a abrazar a su padre, puede que algunos fuesen tan grandes como un hombre, pero aún eran unos niños, estaban también los demás generales, Pisti saludo a Sharrkan con gran efusividad, pero el a quien quería ver, e interrogar era a la hechicera, que paso por lo alto al espadachín para hablar con el rey.

—Oye bruja, ¿no vas a saludarme?

Yamu lo ingnoro, se dirigio a Sinbad, y con una encantadora sonrisa le pidió hablar en privado, eso claro esta, Sharrkan no lo escucho, y en cuanto estuvo dispuesto a ir por ella, la fuerte mano de Masrur lo detuvo.

—Ah, hola Masrur, ¿Qué tal estas?

Masrur hizo un inútil intento de sonrisa, y luego dio a Sharrkan una ánfora llena de vino, el espadachín ni tarde ni perezoso apresuro el trago, y para cuando volvió a buscar a la bruja, esta ya se había ido.

—Hum, eh, Masrur, ¿dime como han estado las cosas por aquí?

—Jafar las tiene en orden

—Ajá, si, ¿y nuestra bruja del agua?

—Yamu está bien

Sharrkan sintió un escalofrió, la voz del fanalis fue un poco más fría de lo normal, y sus ojos observando la torre de leo le daban la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes, en todo el día y la noche sharrkan no encontró a Yamurahia, así que se dedicó a entrenar y charlar con Pisti y Spartos, ellos tampoco decían mucho sobre la bruja, de hecho evitaban hablar de ella, pero aseguraban que estaba bien, que solo tuvo un ataque de estrés, lo que hizo que el espadachín se sintiera casi culpable.

Llegando la noche se acercó a la puerta de la Hechicera, quería saludarla, después de todo eran compañeros, pero nadie le abrió.

_Nah, y veré mañana… tonta bruja_

_OoOoOoO_

Simbad supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que Yamurahia pidió hablar con él, pero no esperaba aquella noticia.

—Majestad, yo, quería pedirle un favor

—Dime

—Quiero un año de licencia para regresar a magnostadt

Simbad se sorprendió por aquello, casi grita de la sorpresa, pero al ver la seriedad en la cara de Yamu se detuvo.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Mi señor… lo que pasa es que… es que… estoy embarazada

Simbad se puso pálido, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? Opto por poner su cara de rey serio, y tocándose la sien con la yema de los dedos preguntó:

—¿Puedo saber de quién?

—No mi señor… es que… no lo se

Simbad intentó no caerse de la silla, ya había sido bastante sorpresa el saber que Yamu esperara un hijo, pero el que ella no supiera de quien, era demasiado para digerir.

—Esto… bueno —Comenzó el rey mientras buscaba una solución al problema— No sé, si sea bueno que vuelvas a magnostadt, en estas condiciones, ¿Por qué no quedarte en Sindria?

—No me siento muy… cómoda con esta situación

—De acuerdo, pero… hagamos esto, no te iras del reino, diré a los demás que te fuiste, sobre todo a Jaffar, pero vivirás en la parte norte de la isla, así podre estar al pendiente de ti, y podrás ayudarme cuando lo necesite…

La idea no era tan mala después de todo, podría seguir sirviendo al reino, y su hijo estaría seguro. Así que aceptó.

Claro, a todos los demás generales, serian informados de que la hechicera había sido mandada a una misión a otro reino. Y así lo hicieron al día siguiente.

Para esto, Yamurahia había salido muy temprano, de tal forma que ninguno de los generales supo a donde fue, cosa que Jaffar le recrimino a Simbad.

—¿Luego de su actitud tan extraña le mandas sola a una misión?

—Solo estaba estresada Jaffar, le servirá para refrescarse

En ese momento en que ambos platicaban en el balcón de la torre de leo, entro Sharrkan, furioso.

—¡¿pero que se supone que paso?!

—Sharkkan

Jaffar pronuncio su nombre con una nota que recordaba a una sentencia de muerte, nadie le gritaba a Simbad en su presencia.

Sharkkan retrocedió un pasó, y bajo la cabeza, sabía que había estado mal en hablarle así al rey, pero quería respuestas.

—¿Por qué nadie me aviso?

Simbad se acercó al hombre joven y le puso una mano amiga en el hombro.

—Fue de último momento, pero estará bien

—¿Cuándo regresa?

Simbad sintió la mirada de Sharrkan sobre él, y la de Jaffar a su espalda, esa era una parte que no había pensado muy bien.

—En unos meses

Casi pudo escuchar a los dos albinos decir al unísono la palabra "meses", pero Jaffar se apresuró a tomarle del cuello y zangolotearlo.

—¿Cómo que me meses? ¿Quién se supone que protegerá Sindria en esos meses?

—Tranquilo, ya no estamos en guerra…

—Tsk —Bufo el espadachín— Bueno, pero volverá… ¿A dónde fue?

—A Reim

—Entonces puede que encuentre a Ali Baba y Aladín… —Con esas palabras el espadachín se despidió y salió de la habitación, una parte de él estaba más tranquila por saber dónde estaba la hechicera y cuando volvería, aunque otra parte de si, estaba bastante inquieta por lo mismo.


	3. Se descubre el pastel

**Se descubre el pastel**

Ya habían pasado cerca diez meses desde la partida de Yamurahia, y el poderoso Fanalis Masrur no entendía porque ciertos días el rey se adentraba solo en el bosque, y no para dormir, sino que se iba todo el día, o quizás hasta más días y luego volvía oliendo a Yamu.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Masrur ser curioso, pero el olor de la hechicera en las ropas del rey le llamaba bastante la atención, así que un día decidió seguirlo, había una cabaña en el bosque, el rey paso toda la mañana allí dentro, con una mujer que hablaba como Yamurahia, sin duda, y olía como ella, pero si era ella, ¿Qué razón tenía de mentir a los demás?

Había seguido al rey varios días, y de hecho durante el transcurso de los meses anteriores, noto que las visitas eran más comunes, por eso mismo es que se había decidido a seguir al rey.

Espero a que el rey saliera para acercarse a la cabaña, olía a madera, a fruta…y a Yamu.

Masrur fruncio el ceño, aquello era bastante extraño. Se decidió a tocar, una parte de él ya esperaba ver a la persona que le abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya le dije alteza, estoy bien… ah… Masrur

Los ojos de Yamurahia se abrieron como platos, estaba petrificada, no esperaba ver al fanalis allí. Masrur no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla, todo en ella parecía normal, igual que antes, excepto por una cosa que la hechicera llevaba en los brazos, una cosa de cabello blanco.

—Pequeño… Sharrkan… —Dijo en apenas un susurro mientras observaba al bebe.

Yamu no supo que contestarle, era cierto que el niño tenía cierto parecido con el espadachín, Moreno, pelo blanco, pero no forzosamente era un "pequeño Sharrkan".

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Yamurahia no esperaba que el fanalis le preguntara eso, de hecho no esperaba que fuese él quien llegase a su puerta, así que resignada, lo invito a pasar. La cabaña era amplia, la había hecho con magia, así que además estaba bien provista de todo lo necesario para vivir, aunque de vez en cuando iba al pueblo para distraerse, en la mesa que tenía, había muchos papeles e informes, había seguido su trabajo de general allí.

—No quería que todos vieran al pequeño… ¿quieres cargarlo?

Los ojos de Masrur brillaron de forma extraña, pero no tuvo problemas en cargar al niño, aunque lo hacía con una fascinación y una delicadeza tal, que sorprendió mucho a la hechicera. Yamurahia esbozo una sonrisa, Masrur se veía tierno con el pequeño bebe entre sus poderosos brazos, y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción desconocida.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—ah, no tiene

Masrur frunció el ceño, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Es como Sharrkan pero en pequeño… muy pequeño…

—¡Ya te dije que no es como Sharrkan! —Refunfuño Yamurahia, pero la verdad sea dicha, no podía negar que pensaba en el espadachín cada vez que veía al bebe, bueno, Masrur ya lo había descubierto, se preguntaba ahora, cuanto faltaría para que otro lo hicieran.

—Masrur, no quiero que… nadie más se entere

El hombre le prestó atención de inmediato, observándola como un cazador observa a su presa, a Yamu le dio un poco de miedo aquello, solo un poco.

—Podrías… ¿guardar el secreto?

El fanalis cerró los ojos como pensando sus opciones, luego observo al bebe que se movía entre sus manos, y cuando el pequeño agarro uno de sus dedos entre sus diminutas manos, se limitó a decir con voz monótona.

—¿Puedo venir a verlo?

Yamu no esperaba aquello, pero sonrió, Masrur se veía fascinado por el pequeñín, ¿Cómo negarle eso?

—Por supuesto, no sabía que te gustaban los niños

Masrur negó con la cabeza.

—Es el primero que veo, y además es… —se calló recordando que a Yamurahia no le gustaba que le dijeran que su hijo se parecía al espadachín.

—Como Sharrkan en miniatura…si —dijo resignada.

Pasaron más días, hasta que llegaron a ser un mes entero, y Masrur y Sinbad acudían a ver a Yamu y al pequeño siempre que podían, en el caso del fanalis era diario, para sorpresa de Simbad, que observaba divertido como el Fanalis arrullaba al niño con tanta dedicación.

—Deberias llevarlo al castillo, puede que a Jaffar también le agrade

Masrur le dedico una mirada fría, como de advertencia.

—Oye, Jaffar no es… un monstruo…

—No lo sé majestad —Contesto Yamu— después de todo, ¿Cómo cree que se tomen esto? ¿Y si preguntan por su padre?

—Puedes decirles que es Masrur…

Yamurahia contra todos sus principios estrello su bastón en la cabeza del rey.

—¿Cómo cree que diré eso?, si el mismo no deja de llamar "mini Sharrkan" a Duan.

—¿Duan, que clase de nombre es ese?

—De un libro, me gusto… además es común en Heliopat

Y es que no cabía duda de que el niño era un Heliopat, con su piel morena y sus cabellos blancos, solo los ojos azules le distinguían de los habitantes de la ciudad del desierto, y dado a que tampoco había otro Heliopat en Sindria, se imaginaba quien era el susodicho padre. Masrur no erraba en llamar al pequeño "mini Sharrkan" y eso era lo peor del asunto, lo que había pasado esa noche hacía (según Yamuraiha) tantos años, de la cual no recordaba nada.

Masrur seguía con el niño en brazos, al pequeño parecía agradarle el gigantesco guerrero, podía ser un buen padre después de todo, pero nadie se creería esa historia.

OoOoOoOoO

Sharrkan descubrió a Masrur adentrándose en el bosque, no iba a entrenar como decía, y de hecho no era el único que se iba por días, también el rey.

Corrían rumores sobre gente que había visto a Yamurahia en el pueblo, en el norte, pero Simbad les dejo claro que estaba viajando, pero ya era un año, y ninguno de los generales se tardaba tanto. ¿Habría vuelto a magnostadt?

Suspiró resignado, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir, la extrañaba, era aburrido estar sin esa bruja terca, y también sin Masrur que en los últimos meses le había dado por desparecer, pero Sharrkan estaba aburrido y fastidiado, quería saber que secreto se tenía el fanalis, quizás no fuese nada, pero al menos lo mantendría entretenido.

_La tonta ni siquiera se despidió_

Pensó recordando el día en que Yamu se había ido supuestamente de misión. Aquello lo había hecho enojar, eran rivales, y no se llevaban tan bien, pero debió haberse despedido, por cortesía al menos.

No fue fácil seguirle el paso a Masrur, el fanalis era muy ágil y se movía con fluidez a través del bosque, en cambio él, acostumbrado al desierto y a la arena, le costaba trabajo caminar entre tanta vegetación, ¿Quién imaginaria que Sindria tenía tal variedad de clima? Un bosque y una selva, quizás fuese lo mismo, y una playa semidesértica.

Como pudo se las arregló para seguir a Masrur y lo siguió hasta una cabaña situada en un claro del bosque, estaba hecha de madera. El Fanalis toco la puerta, supuso que alguien dentro le permitió pasar por que el mismo la abrió y entro.

Espero un rato, y Masrur no parecía que fuese a salir, así que se aventuró a acercarse, llego hasta la ventana que estaba al lado de la puerta, y con mucho cuidado se asomó por ella, podía ver al fanalis sentado frente a una chimenea, le daba la espalda, así que estaba seguro, parecía estar meciendo algo.

—Aquí está tu té

Esa voz, le era bastante familiar, Sharrkan sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que Yamurahia entraba en el cuarto donde estaba Masrur con una bandeja con dos tazas de té. La sangre se le subió a la cara, las orejas se le pusieron rojas del coraje que sentía.

_La maldita está aquí… no se fue… pero…_

Preso de sus emociones e impulsivo como era se levanto y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sorprendido de Yamu, y a Masrur que comenzaba a levantarse.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí, cuando se supone que estabas en no se donde, lejos de aquí?!

—¡¿pero tu quien te has creido, pedazo de idiota para entrar asi en mi casa?! —Le respondio ella, todavía incrédula de tenerlo allí.

—¿Tu casa? —dijo Sharrkan sorprendido— vale, ¡¿Pero porque demonios estas aquí en medio del bosque?!

—Shhh

La voz de Masrur los hizo volver a la realidad, el enorme guerrero estaba de pie, meciendo algo entre sus brazos, algo que comenzaba a llorar.

—Imbécil —Soltó Yamu enojada al tiempo en que tomaba de los brazos de Masrur a un pequeño bebe, un bebe de piel bronceada y cabellos blancos.

—Eso es…

—Si idiota —Yamu no le dejo terminar, les dio la espalda a los hombres y comenzó a darle de comer a su pequeño al tiempo en que lo calmaba con tiernas palabras.

— ¿Lo sabias?

Masrur asintió, y volteo a ver a Yamurahia, el brillo que tenía en sus ojos era extraño, luego vio a Sharrkan, parecía querer matarlo.

El espadachín tragó saliva, no esperaba algo como eso, entonces reparó en el niño, era un niño Heliopat, y por lo que sabía, Yamurahia no había ido allí nunca.

—Esto… es… ¿tuyo?

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa torpe?, si no fuese mío, no lo alimentaria

Sharrkan se puso rojo de la vergüenza, no sabía dónde meterse, y tener a Masrur allí presente no hacía las cosas más fáciles. Entonces escucho la voz del rey.

— ¿Cómo esta mini Sharrkan Yamu?...oh… veo que ya llegó

Sharrkan observo a Simbad incrédulo, él sabía todo y no le había dicho, lo peor, confirmaba sus más aterradores temores, ese niño era suyo, de aquel día, de aquella noche que no recordaba.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Yamu le entregaba el niño a Masrur, entonces pudo verlo bien, era su viva imagen, eso de "mini Sharrkan" le quedaba de maravilla, sin embargo tenía los ojos azules, como Yamu.

—Esto es incómodo pero… ¿soy el padre?

Simbad sonrió, esa sonrisa bobalicona que tiene el rey cuando no quiere dar malas noticias, Masrur susurro "es igual a ti" al tiempo en que el niño se dormía entre sus brazos, y Yamurahia lo miraba furiosa, con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de echar vapor por la nariz, seguro.

—Claro que si idiota…

—Entonces… porque…

—No te lo dije porque quiero que mi hijo sea un mago, no un espadachín

La cara de Sharrkan era todo un poema, aquella gran mentira fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió a Yamurahia, sabía que aquello podía pasar, ¿Cómo podía mantener oculto al niño tanto tiempo de todas formas?, y bueno, no iba a admitir que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que dijera él, de lo que dijera Simbad, de lo que dijeran en toda Sindria.

— ¡De eso nada!

—Shhh —Lo silencio Masrur.

—Ya entendí. Mi hijo no puede ser un friki de la magia, no así como así, le pido al rey, como padre del niño… que… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

Yamu puso los ojos en blanco, pero tuvo que decirle antes de que le pusiera cualquier otro nombre.

—Duan

—Sí, es lindo —le dedico una radiante sonrisa que no esperaba ver nunca, al menos no dirigida a ella. — Quiero llevar a mi hijo y a mí…

_¿Mujer?, ¿es correcto decir eso?_

Sharrkan miro directo a los ojos de Yamurahia, en verdad era una mujer hermosa, pero sus personalidades chocaban demasiado, no estaba seguro de poder llamarla su mujer sin que ella armara una escena, y seguro que lo haría, pero si no se hacía cargo del niño y de ella, jamás se lo iba a perdonar, al menos el mismo no lo haría.

—Eres un general de Sindria, tu lugar es en el palacio…y yo quiero tener cerca a Duan

—A mí me agradaría también —Comento Masrur.

Era increíble como ambos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, pero allí estaban viéndola con ojos de súplica. Observo a su rey en busca de ayuda o consejo, el solo le sonreía, era una forma de decir que la apoyaría no importaba su elección, luego vio a Duan dormido entre los brazos de Masrur.

Duan merecía una familia, y a su padre, a Sharrkan quizás podía negarle a aquello, pero no era tan mala tampoco. Una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios.

—De acuerdo… vamos al palacio

En el palacio todos los generales la recibieron con alegría, aunque todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, Spartos casi se atraganta al verle, y Jaffar, su rostro fue de extrema sorpresa, luego paso a ver a Sharrkan con ojos asesinos. Hinaho no dejaba de darle codazos cómplices a Sharrkan insinuando que se había llevado el premio grande, Yamu por primera vez en su vida golpeo al gigante de las tierras de hielo.

—Ja, ja…suerte amigo mío…será una madre guerrera— Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, ya lo creo que si

Pisti en cambio estaba fascinada con el bebe, de inmediato se lo quito a Masrur y comenzó a jugar con él.

—Es precioso, tiene tus ojos Yamu… seguro que Sharrkan era igual de bebe

—Eso mismo pensaba —Confeso Yamu con una pequeña sonrisa, había hecho lo correcto.

Entonces sintió una mano que aferraba la suya con firmeza, se volteo a ver quien era quien la sujetaba, encontrándose con Sharrkan, el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de lado, luego centro su mirada en su hijo y sus compañeros.

—Ahora tengo que madura ¿eh?

—No sería mala idea…

—Te prometo —comenzó el, su voz sonaba severa, como si de golpe hubiera crecido varios años, también su semblante era distinto, como el que tenía siempre que una batalla se ponía difícil— que voy a cuidarlos… sé que eres autosuficiente Yamurahia, pero yo quiero hacerlo, son mi familia, y seré un buen padre, y un buen… compañero

Yamu apretó su mano de forma cariñosa, no le gustaba ver a Sharrkan serio, le recordaba al niño triste y callado que había llegado de Heliopat como discípulo del rey.

—Más te vale cumplir calvo

—Claro que lo hare bruja —Y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de Yamu.


	4. Epilogo

**Algo cambio**

Pasaron los años y Duan se convirtió en un niño alegre y buen mozo, no mostraba molestia en ayudar a Jaffar a clasificar los libros, cosa que su flamante padre no hacía ni por error, entrenaba con Masrur e incluso le gustaba estudiar con Spartos o pescar con los hijos de Hinaho.

Yamurahia estaba orgullosa de él, pese a ser como su padre, el chico era prácticamente lo contrario, incluso su cantidad de magoi era tal, que estaba considerando el enviarlo a magnostadt cuando fuese mayor.

Pero no era el pequeño quien le intrigaba, sino el hombre que estaba observándolo entrenar sentado al lado de ella, Sharrkan había cambiado mucho en esos años, se había vuelto más serio, mas maduro, y eso a Yamurahia le molestaba.

Ver el rostro del espadachín tan serio y recto, verlo entrenar junto a Duan de una forma concienzuda y sin bromear, le hacían recordar al niño que llego aquel día de Heliopat, ese niño que lloraba por las noches y que era tan serio.

Al terminar el entrenamiento con Masrur el pequeño fue solicitado por Jaffar, Sharrkan parecía contento de que Duan estudiase con él, así que ahora tenían la tarde relativamente libre.

Sharrkan se había despedido de Duan y se disponía a ir a entrenar cuando Yamu lo detuvo.

—Sharrkan

—Dime Yamu

—¿Podemos hablar?

Sharrkan la miro confundido, seguramente se preguntaba que había hecho mal esta vez, pero como era ya costumbre accedió, fueron a los jardines del palacio, aquellos en los que alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo los habían recibido.

Yamurahia se sentó en el pasto y Sharrkan se sentó a su lado.

El espadachín se veía bastante más severo con aquella barba en su mentón, a Yamu le gustaban los hombres con barba, pero a Sharrkan, su Sharrkan, lo prefería afeitado y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Sin pensarlo mucho se recargo en el pecho del espadachín.

—No me gusta

Sharkkan alzó las cejas, no comprendía.

—¿Quieres que deje de practicar con Masrur?

—No, Duan está bien, pero tú, Cielos Sharrkan, no es necesario que te vuelvas tan serio, me gusta cómo eres, aunque si es lindo no pelear siempre, pero prefiero verte sonreír y bromear

—Yamurahia… cuando llegue aquí yo era lo que se supone que un príncipe debe ser, me dolió mucho que me dejaran, aun fuese para forjar la alianza, y aunque fuese mi deber, yo, lo considere un abandono. Por eso puse en Simbad todos mis sueños, yo lo tome como un modelo a seguir, como mi padre. Pero ahora yo soy un padre, y tengo que dar un buen ejemplo

Yamu hizo un mohín, aquello no le gustaba.

—Te prefiero calvo y feliz…que barbudo y gruñon

—¿Eh?

Yamu alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con el espadachín, él la miraba intrigado. Yamurahia lo beso en los labios y luego acaricio su barbilla.

—Por favor Sharrkan, tu hijo necesita un padre es cierto, pero haces un buen trabajo, y yo necesito a mi amigo

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sharrkan al tiempo en que abrazaba a Yamu con emoción y le besaba la frente.

—Como quieras vieja bruja, pero después no salgas llorando

—Tampoco es para que seas tan salvaje torpe

—Friki de la magia

—Calvo

—Sirena cara de sapo

Ambos estallaron en risas, sin deshacer el abrazo. Fue entonces que Duan llegó, vestía unas ropas muy similares a Sharrkan, aunque de su espalda colgaba orgullosamente un bastón de mago, claro, la espada, regalo del rey, y exigencia de su padre iba siempre en su cintura.

—Madre, padre… —El chico se extrañó de verles tan contentos, sobre todo a su padre que se levantó y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Te quiero pequeño… solo un favor, recuerda que siempre es mejor una espada en mano que un truco barato

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Que es mejor que sepa usar la espada

Yamu se lanzó sobre Sharrkan, pero este fue más rápido y la abrazo por la cintura, luego abrazo a su hijo del cuello y se hecho a reír, estaba feliz, tanto como no lo había estado hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Entonces estás listo para ir a magnostadt? —Pregunto Sharrkan a Duan

—Yo eh… preferiría aprender a ser un gladiador

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito de sus padres se escuchó por todo el reino y el chico no sabía dónde esconderse, en el palacio todos los generales reían imaginándose la escena, ellos estaban al tanto de las preferencias del muchacho, podía ser un buen mago, y seguro que un buen espadachín, pero al chico lo que le gustaba era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y seguramente eso, sus padres no lo pensaron. Corriendo a toda velocidad, el muchacho se alejó de sus padres.

—El próximo tiene que ser u espadachín o mago… —Dijo Sharrkan mientras miraba el cielo.

—¿El próximo?

Sharrkan sonrío y miró Yamurahia con una sonrisa picara

—Si… —La tomo por la cintura acercándola más a el— y si es necesario habrá uno para que cada general de Sindria lo entrene —Y beso a Yamurahia con toda la pasión que sentía.


End file.
